dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Demi-Fiend vs Superman
Interlude No research No Rules Just Bloodshed Pre-Fight Demi-Fiend was wondering around the city as he left a trail of dead thugs behind him. Nevertheless he kept walking around until he saw someone in a red cap, and blue spandex fly down in front of him. The man was Superman. Superman looked behind Demi-Fiend as he saw what shocked him. a trail of dead thugs, and one of the members of the justice league dead. Furious at this, Superman lunges at Demi-Fiend who ducks down, and punches Superman in the guts which pushed him back. "His strength his unbelievable, I better end this quick!" Superman thought himself as he looked at Demi-Fiend. However, Demi-Fiend was in thought as in he might have just found himself a good fight. Superman flies at Demi-Fiend with high speed velocity as Demi-Fiend lunges towards Superman as their about to collide. Fight (Finally, A Worthy Opponent - Brandon Yates) Demi-Fiend and Superman collided their fists which caused a shock wave. Superman threw another punch towards Demi-Fiend. However, to Superman's surprise Demi-Fiend caught his fist with relative ease. Demi-Fiend uppercutted Superman's chest as he follows up with jabbing Superman in the face which sent him back. Superman uses his heat vision on Demi-Fiend who dodges this as he runs towards Superman. Superman stops using his heat vision, and picks up a car as he throws at Demi-Fiend who caught the car. However. Superman bursts through the car as he haymakers Demi-Fiend in the face which caused him to hit the ground. Superman grabbed his left leg as he tosses Demi-Fiend into the air. Demi-Fiend lands on his feet, as Superman flew towards him as high speed. Superman attempted to hit Demi-Fiend, however he ducked down, did another uppercut, but this time he hit Superman's face as he was sent into the air. Demi-Fiend has lighting surround his head as he shot a bolt onto Superman which sent him into a couple buildings. ‘''I gotta be careful with the magic he just used!’ Superman thought. Superman flew towards Demi-Fiend again, however this time he felt a little off as if he was feeling a little weaker. That is because Demi-Fiend casted Rakunda which lowered Superman's physically defense. Demi-Fiend barely dodged one of Superman's haymakers as he now jabs Superman hard in the face which sent him back again, but this time he felt like hit harder. Superman felt weaker again since Demi-Fiend kept casted Rakunda again, and he also casted Sukunda. (Fierce Battle - Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne) Superman rushes towards Demi-Fiend as he was now dodging all of his attacks, Superman used heat vision which sent Demi-Fiend back a little bit as Superman downward punched him onto the ground hard enough for him to bounce back up. Superman did a hook on Demi-Fiend a couple times, before he uppercutted him above the clouds. Superman instantly flew up as he hammers Demi-Fiend down. Demi-Fiend instantly gets back up. Superman felt weaker again as Demi-Fiend now casted Rakunda twice on him as he casted Dio on himself which healed all his wounds. ''‘I need to end this quick!’ Superman thought to himself as he rushes towards Demi-Fiend as he manage to him into the ground. Superman grabbed Demi-Fiend's leg as he tosses him into the as he rushes towards. Superman jabs Demi-Fiend once with his left hand, and another with his right hand then ends it with him hammering Demi-Fiend down. Demi-Fiend gets back up as he hits Superman hard into the chest, as he jabs him forward which sent him back a few feat. Demi-Fiend then performs a War Cry which drastically decreases Superman's over offense, and defense. ‘I need to end it now!’ Superman though as he started to cause an explosion releasing all solar radiation from his body. Superman performs his super flare which destroyed a good portion of the area they were fighting in. Superman looks over to see Demi-Fiend still there. Demi-Fiend had a enough of this shit as he lighting started to circle around his head again as he shoots it towards Superman's head as it kills him by causing his head to explosion. What Demi-Fiend did was called Friekugel. (Music Stops) Demi-Fiend walks away from Superman's Conclusion Amaterasu and Nickolas: This DBX winner is The Demi-Fiend Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights